


Tiny Treats 15

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sticky Sex, paragraph fic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of tinyfics centered on Prowl.  assorted continuities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



It had seemed silly after he left the gift on the other mech's desk, but when he watched Prowl pick it up and smile, Red Alert knew he had made a good choice after all.

 

Prowl sighed softly when his lover draped himself across his lap and snuggled against his chest plates. Jazz always knew when he needed physical reassurance.

 

Jazz groaned and clutched the berth below him as Prowl sank down onto his cord.

 

Prowl cried out as Optimus slid into his valve, shaking with suppressed overload. The Prime's slow pace dragged out every sensation to the point that he might go mad from pleasure.

 

Jazz's smile was brilliant when he saw Prowl standing in the doorway. "Miss me?" The black and gold mech asked.

 

"I saw this and thought of you." Bluestreak's bright smile was infectious, despite how bad his week had been. He returned the sniper's smile as he picked up the small potted tree and admired it. "The human in the shop said it would live a long time and respond well to love and care. I knew you'd be good at that."

 

"No matter what," Jazz wrapped Prowl tightly in his arms, "I'm always gonna love you. Always."


End file.
